memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federation-Cardassian War
Origins Does anyone know anything about this conflict? It seems to have been mentioned many times, but never explained.-Rebelstrike2005 19:31, 4 Feb 2005 (CET) :Just did a major rewrite of this article, I think i've gotten most if not all references to this conflict, and tried to make it flow, which is tricky considering the dates we have been given. The variation in plural and singular forms in reference to this conflict caused me problems, especially considering my already weak spelling and grammer, I would appreciate any editing, thanks. Tyrant 00:22, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Considering the lack of information there is about this war, you've created a great article-Rebelstrike2005 11:53, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) :I'd rather the images as I originally had them layed out, but I won't change them back unless someone else agrees with me, best to avoid an editing war. Any opinions? Tyrant 19:53, 22 Feb 2005 (GMT)Tyrant Janeway Does anyone remember if Janeway's speach to Seven in was about the Cardassian wars? I know it was about saving a cardassian while fighting them for an outpost. Jaf 22:29, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC)Jaf Some perspective I think what we have to get back to is the differing views the sides have of it. The Cardassians see it as a major war, the Federation as a "border conflict". Perhaps to the Federation the Cardies were no more of an irritation than your run of the mill border skirmishes - a minor, limited thing - the equivalent of barbarian tribes crossing the border of the Roman Empire to raid. You don't commit the massed legions to exterminate them, because they are just too trivial, and the local forces can contain them without any trouble. It's just not cost efficient to put more resources into the conflict, as your strategic economists tell you that the Cardies economy will implode under the war effort without you have to do anything more. Originally Posted by Alratan on Spacebattles.com Except the reality was a lot harder to endure then sanitized terminology that the Admirals on Earth talked about. The Admirals in San Francisco said that if just maintain a defensive war the Cardassians will implode. But since the Cardassian tech. was inferior their military and intelligence abilities were not. I think the reality the Field officers fighting the Cardies gave a very different account of what Star fleet Headquarters describe on the border was that UFP was fighting a real war (but with perhaps bizzar enagement orders). I would be surprised if the division in the UFP over the Cardassian/UFP Border war was that many saw it as a full scale war and not just another border flare up by a minor power. Spock was probably supporting the Hawks who said that we need to nip the Cardies in the bud now or they will come back and bite us in the ass. While Sarek suggested the logical course (as was set down by the Star fleet Command) was to fight a defensive war and just wait the Cardassians out. In the end Star fleet Command was right the Cardassians run out of steam but they still were able to obtain territory (not all that they wanted but some) to justify the cost of the war with material results. Plus they can say they took on the UFP and won (in a way, but as Dukot said the very name Cardassian struck fear in the hearts of entire worlds). :Maybe, but lets not forget that the 2350s had the Federation dealing with the Talarians and at least one Tholian attack, the earily 2350s also saw the Romulans and the Klingons duking it out, which meant that the balance of power the the quadrant was up in the air. The Cardassins were one of many problems that came at them at around the same time. Jaf 05:03, 12 Oct 2005 (UTC)Jaf Apocrypha The game, Star Trek: Borg, mentions the Cardassian Raids of 2365. Apparently a renewed offensive. Federation captives were subjected to high levels of neural stimulation, and then the supply was suddenly cut off, as a means to create an addiction and then cause a withdrawal. Capitves were then forced to give information to the interogators to recieve any more stimulation.-- 05:53, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Border Wars - deletion rationale This term was already added to Federation-Cardassian War by the creator of this article. Perhaps make this a redirect, but we don't need two articles about the same thing.--31dot 00:09, 6 August 2008 (UTC) : Seeing as Border Wars was a valid, alternate term, this deletion suggestion should have been a merge suggestion, or less... --Alan 02:02, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::The article didn't mention the term until after I edited it. But I would be in favor of a merger of the information, as the episode is a good reference for this term. I would also think that yet another plural term for this war further adds to the conjecture of there having been multiple cease fires, treaties, etc. --BloodMalice 02:59, 6 August 2008 (UTC) Maybe I jumped the gun a little, but I don't really see the significant difference- many deletion suggestions end up as merges anyway- but it doesn't matter, it's all dealt with.--31dot 07:51, 6 August 2008 (UTC)